


How I Met Your Mum

by NaruKoibito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry is shit at storytelling, but luckily he has Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKoibito/pseuds/NaruKoibito
Summary: “Dad, how did you and Mum meet?” six-year-old Lily Luna asks Harry one day, her wide brown eyes, so like her mother’s, looking up at him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	How I Met Your Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Isidar-mithrim encouraged me to post some of the random, ridiculous things I've been writing on tumblr, such as my headcanons. This seemed like a cute standalone vignette, and given that there's always a dearth of Harry/Ginny stories, please enjoy the fluff!

“Dad, how did you and Mum meet?” six-year-old Lily Luna asks Harry one day, her wide brown eyes, so like her mother’s, looking up at him. 

“Um, well,” Harry bumbles, his brows knitting together in thought. “We kind of met at King’s Crossing when she was ten and I was eleven, but we didn’t really meet in that - well, we didn’t talk to one another. Technically, I first talked to her the following year at the Burrow. Except we didn’t _really_ talk because your mum couldn’t – she was a bit, er, well. Anyway, she started talking to me around my fifth year, and I was a bit of an idiot and didn’t realize until sixth year when she and a dormmate of mine…”

He stares for a moment at the blank, glazed look his daughter is giving him and sighs, patting her back.

“Let’s go ask your mum.”

A few moments later, Ginny leans back from her desk, quill in hand. 

“How I met your father?” she asks. Harry gives her a sheepish grin at her quirked eyebrow. She places the quill down, a wide smile growing on her face. “Well, Lily…”

And she proceeds to recount the story in an epic, dramatic, but also tender way that has Lily giggling, gasping, her mouth wide in awe, and finally beaming. Harry’s heart pounds painfully in his chest as he watches Ginny with Lily on her knee as Ginny pokes fun at her young self, shares how he had saved her life, imitates how surly he had been his fifth year…

“So you knew, from the beginning?” Lily asks when Ginny finishes, her little fingers curling around her mum's jumper. “That you’d be together forever?”

“Oh, well, I was young and I hoped,” Ginny chuckles, “but no, I didn’t know until much later, after I actually got to know your dad rather than the Boy-Who-Lived." She leans in and says in a low, conspiratorial voice. "And believe me, I got the much better end of the deal.”

Lily Luna giggles. Ginny catches Harry's eye and gives him a wink. His chest is near bursting with affection, and he wonders if she knows how much she means to him, how much everything she's given him means. How despite what anyone might think, _he's_ the lucky one.

“Did dad know?”

He blinks, trying to refocus on his daughter, who was looking at him once again.

“Your dad was a bit slow,” Harry says, flushing. He laces his fingers with Ginny, who smiles at him fondly. “He had a lot of things on his mind, but believe me, when he realized, he knew that your mum was it. She was everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a review.


End file.
